gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WikiaIvan1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Deluxo page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 07:03, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Edit Summaries Please do not use edit summaries to post uncivil language (as you did here). Thank you. 18:11, November 5, 2014 (UTC) WikiaIvan1997 (talk) 18:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. Source for those new confirmed songs Can you give me the links or sources for those new, confirmed songs? Bundi2408 (talk) 06:25, November 15, 2014 (UTC) WikiaIvan1997 (talk) 06:26, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Here you go. http://gtaforums.com/topic/737245-gta-v-music-database/ Hemm, probably I need to check the livestream. Anyway, do you have any link for the next-gen livestream? Bundi2408 (talk) 06:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't, unfortunately. WikiaIvan1997 (talk) 06:31, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Slamvan So, the Heists Update is coming out today, I edited the Slamvan page to inform that the panel van version of Slamvan is going to be in the Heists Update, and my edit gets undone because it's a leak? WHAT? I thought the Online Heists are coming out today! HELLO?! Oh, nevermind. I'll probably have to add that AFTER the heists come out. WikiaIvan1997 (talk) 04:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : Exactly. The only place this was revealed was in leaks. When it can be seen in game, or R* publish patch notes (we all know which of those usually comes 1st), we can add it to the page. smurfy (coms) 05:14, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hydra I saw your last edit on that pag. Well there is not analogstick in every port. And other mistakes may also lead it to crash. So I have undid your edit.Hunter(Talk/ ) 09:49, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Director Mode animals I am just unlocking them now (after doing the soapboxers 1st). Don't know where your got your list but Deer is #12 of 22 on my list, not #10 of 21. I have reverted your change. smurfy (coms) 06:50, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Liberty Rock Radio Thanks for fixing that link Ivan. I don't know why I'd typed Judas Priest, I must have been looking at LRR's deleted songs. Thanks again. SJWalker (talk) 14:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Content removing Hello. We apprieciate your work here, but you have been removing/changing content concerning how it appears in the PC version of GTA V. Please do not remove content just because you didn't notice/see it, or that it doesn't appear in the PC Version. The PC version may be slightly different to consoles, and therfore, if the content is missing/exclusive to the PC version, it should be noted, not removed. Also, you were adding "The Lab FM" to the cars that have that as a possible default radio station. You didn't mention on the page that that radio station only poses as a default for the PC Version of the game. I think you should put "(PC)" label next to all the "Lab FM" comments on the vehicle-default radio-station appearances. Continuing to remove content just because you didn't see it will result in a warning. Thank You. 17:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Ambulance When removing obvious statements from a page, a simple note in the edit summary explaining that it is an obvious statement will suffice. Unnecessarily posting this is not the way to go about it. Please remain civil in edit summaries in future. Thank you. Sam Talk 12:35, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry. I'll try to keep that in mind next time. --WikiaIvan1997 (talk) 12:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Didn't realize it was your birthday today Ivan, so happy birthday. Have a good day. :) Sam Talk 23:07, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Staff opportunity Hi there, Ivan. Have you ever considered trying for a spot on the staff team? You are a relatively active user and have been with us for many years now. I feel you'd be a successful candidate and would be useful in the Patroller team. Let me know what you think. :) - Monk Talk 22:51, December 1, 2017 (UTC) I don't know... maybe I'll give it a try. --Not everyone is perfect. (talk) 06:24, December 3, 2017 (UTC) GTA 2 Police Scanner Can you please upload the police scanner for "South Central" and landmarks in GTA 2? kamikatsu_ Talk 09:59, December 23, 2019 (UTC)